


A Collection of Ironstrange Oneshots

by Lokilovemail



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Post Infinity War, Superfamily, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokilovemail/pseuds/Lokilovemail
Summary: A collection of oneshots for Ironstrange.I update the work tags as I add new chapters.





	A Collection of Ironstrange Oneshots

“Hey Pete, what do you want for dinner tonight?”

 

It was Friday night, Peter was usually picked up from school by Tony and the two of them would mess around in Tony’s workshop. He got to chose what they had for dinner and then would spend the night, it was a routine they had been continuing for awhile.

 

“Can we have pizza? But not like the boring flat New York kind…”

 

“How about Chicago style?” Stephen Strange said as he stepped out of one of his portals.

 

“Stephen?! What are you doing here?" Tony felt his heart race a little bit, it did that sometimes when he was near Stephen.

 

“I came for a visit.” The sorcerer said as he winked at Tony.

 

“How are we going to get pizza from Chicago though?” Peter asked.

 

“It’s not from Chicago, it’s just the style. They have it at pizza shops here.”

 

“Well, we can actually go to Chicago and get authentic pizza from there, I know a really good place and using my portals it’ll take us five seconds to get there.”

 

“Wow Mr. Strange, you’re so awesome!”

 

“It’s Doctor actually, but you can just call me Stephen.”

 

“So Doctor Strange isn’t just a made up name? Like spiderman?”

 

“Yes, I’m a real doctor, a neurosurgeon actually. I've pretty much retired from being a surgeon though, sorcerer business is more important.”

 

Tony and Peter followed Stephen into the portal and they stepped out onto the streets of Chicago. It was nighttime but the city looked gorgeous.

 

“Wow the city is amazing! I love it here! Thank you so much Mr. Strange for taking us here.” Peter gave Stephen a small hug as he wasn’t sure if it was okay. He knew that Tony was dating the sorcerer, it felt like they were all a family now.

 

Stephen led them down the streets to a famous pizza place called Giordano’s. It was busy, as usual but they put their name down for a table and went back onto the streets to wait.

 

“The wait is an hour so what should we do until then?” Stephen asked.

 

“I saw a cute little coffee shop, maybe we could wait in there?” Peter happily suggested.

 

“Great idea kid.” Tony smiled at him and begun walking towards the coffee shop. Tony and Stephen both ordered coffee while Peter ordered a Chai Tea latte, he didn’t like coffee that much (and Tony wouldn’t let him have caffeine or he would never sleep.)

 

"Do you think we could come back here? To Chicago. There's so much I want to see, I really wanna go to the Aquarium, and the bean!" Peter said excitedly, he never got to travel and now he wanted to see everything.

 

"Sure, I'd be glad to bring you guys back."

 

Things were finally going back to how they were before Thanos tried to destroy half of the universe. Tony recently started dating Stephen, they fell for each other hard while trying to save the universe. He also had made an effort to make sure he spends time with Peter, his aunt isn’t around all the time because of work and he has no one else except his two friends, Michelle and Ned. They hang out with them sometimes, they're good at keeping secrets about their identity.

 

Eventually It was time to go back to the restaurant, thankfully whoever ran the place was smart and made it so people could order their pizza, by the time the wait was over they could sit down and eat right away.

 

“This is delicious! So much better than New York pizza.” Peter said with a mouthful of pizza.

 

“I’m glad you like it Peter, I’ll have to bring you to some of my favorite restaurants, there’s a place in Italy that I think you’d like.”

 

“Italy?! I wanna go so bad!”

 

“I promise we will eventually, if it’s okay with Tony.” Stephen smiled at him, waiting for an answer.

 

Tony smiled back, “of course.”

 

They quickly finished dinner (Stephen paid, even though Tony wanted to, he wouldn’t let him. “Tony I insist, it’s my treat.”) and walked around the city for awhile. It was getting cold and Peter wanted to head back, so they did.

 

Stephen decided to stay over, since they were gonna chill out and watch a movie. Peter had picked it, Ferris Bueller’s Day Off. A sort of old, but good movie. He got blankets for everyone (two to be exact, he made Tony and Stephen share one.)

 

None of them actually paid attention to the movie, they had all seen it before. Peter fell asleep as he was extremely tired from school, he often stayed up too late studying. While Tony and Stephen cuddled and talked softly about their day so they wouldn’t wake Peter.

 

Tony had finally moved on from his fight with Steve, it was best they didn’t talk to each other anymore. He had started a new life and was happy with it, who wouldn’t be happy with a super hot sorcerer boyfriend and a precious science loving ‘son.’ The Avengers were no more, although Thor and Loki did come visit often, they were pretty much the only people who actually still talked to Tony. Besides the guardians, but they didn’t really count. Things were finally good again and best of all Tony was happy for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: to clear things up Tony still is friends with all the other Avengers, he doesn't talk to Steve and Bucky anymore because he is still hung up over what happened in Civil War.


End file.
